Disaster
by TrueForeverBethyl
Summary: "Life is beautiful, as long as it consumes you. When it is rushing through you, destroying you, life is gorgeous, glorious. It's when you burn a slow fire and save fuel, that life's not worth having."
1. 00

_For Daryl, this is your very own romance novel._

"_Life is beautiful, as long as it consumes you. When it is rushing through you, destroying you, life is gorgeous, glorious. It's when you burn a slow fire and save fuel, that life's not worth having."_

_-D. H. Lawrence  
_


	2. 01

_**One**_

Death. It was something everyone knew was going to happen, but something that only a handful, never had to experience. I always thought I'd die in the company of my family; old and shriveled, but sometimes God throws you a curveball. A change in plans, something you need to accept because there's no changing his plan for you. Daddy always said that, "God never really knew what his plan for you would be, but overtime everything will come together as it should."

I hadn't seen my father since I was thirteen, and now at age seventeen here I was sitting in his old truck once again. We were on the back roads heading to the family farm; I was in the backseat with my older brother Sean. Daddy and my stepmother were in the front holding hands and listening to Christian music.

My stepmother was a wonderful woman, but when my father remarried I wasn't over my mothers death. Maggie went to the city when she turned eighteen to become a lawyer, and she offered to take me with her. I obliged because I had always wanted to see the city, but now after five years alone with my sister and her boyfriend Glenn; I wanted to return home. So here I was completely out of my element, and in an awkward situation with my father. I worried that he felt betrayed when I chose to leave with Maggie, and judging my the few words he said to me at the airport and on the ride home he took it the wrong way

The truck turned left into our long driveway and I felt all of the potholes bouncing the truck up and down. I stifled a groan when I felt my stomach jump around, and Sean laughed at the face I had made. I gave him a glare, and in return he gave me the finger. I gasped like it had really hurt my feelings, but we both started to laugh. The one person from home who I really kept in touch with was Sean. We had always been close; we covered up each other's lies and messes. Most of that was I covering fro him though.

As we came to a halt in front of the porch I saw a blue truck. I figured it must have been Sean's because no one else in the family would buy something that blue.

"Sean? Is that your truck?" I asked him as I grabbed one of my bags from my father. I gave him a small grin before I walked off with Sean dragging my suitcase behind me. Sean was holding two more of my bags as he tried to open the door and I was actually pained as I watched him struggle to open the door. "Here, I've got it." I whispered and moved to the side so he could get in. I walked in behind him and followed him up the steep staircase.

"No, that's not my truck. It's one of the farm hands. Daryl's, I think?" Sean said back as he kicked my bedroom door open with his foot. I dragged my luggage inside and thanked Sean for his help.

"Since when did daddy start hiring farm hands?" I asked as I sat down on my bed. Daddy had never fired farm hands, as far back as I remembered only the family worked at the farm.

"He started hiring them, once two of his kids left for the city." He said sarcastically throwing a bag at my face. I dogged it and it landed on the bed behind me. "Once there were less hands the work started to pile up so he asked Sheriff Grimes if he knew anyone looking for a job, and he sent over some of his friends." I nodded my head trying to keep up with his story. He walked over to the door and stepped outside, but before he left he turned and gave me a smile. I heard the clunk of his boots go down the stairs and I stood up and walked towards the window. I saw people moving around outside, and I watched as Sean joined and began to joke around.

I sighed and moved to my suitcase and started to unpack. I had brought so much with me back to the farm, but it wasn't even close to everything I had. I had brought back with me the clothes I loved the most. I had put everything away when I heard a knock on my door. I looked over and saw Annette walk through my door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she whispered as she entered the room completely. I shook my head no and sat down at the edge of my bed once more. I motioned for her to sit in the chair in the corner so she could sit down. "How are you settling in?" She asked as she folded her hands over her knees.

"Well everything is just the same as when I left, so it hasn't taken much adjusting." I said as I looked down at my hands, Annette was a wonderful woman, but having left so soon without getting to know her we didn't have much to talk about.

"Well I came up to get you for lunch, the table is set and everyone is piling in now, so I figured it would be best if I came and got you before everything was gone." Annette stood up and stuck out her hand; I was hesitant but took it anyway. If she was going to be nice enough to try and put water under the bridge so would I. I let her hold onto my hand and walk with me down the stairs, but once we were on the bottom we both let go.

"Thank you, for coming and getting me." I said politely before entering the large dining room. The table was bigger than I remembered, but that was probably due to that fact we needed to feed the new farm hands.

I took a seat between my father and an empty chair. Annette came back into the room with a plate of sandwiches, it looked like she had ham with cheese, and turkey with cheese. As she set the plate down on the table the back door swung open, and a man with dark brown hair walked in. He took a seat in the chair across from me, and when he lifted his head I caught a glimpse of light blue orbs cloaked by dark lashes. I looked away and searched the room for Sean. I couldn't find him anywhere in the room, but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I saw my father giving me a smile before he took my hand.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Beth." Hershel said loudly addressing everyone in the room, "she finally came back from the city. It's been a long time since I last saw her, and I'm just very happy to have her here with us again."

"Thank you Daddy." I whispered as I squeezed his hand. I could feel how he relaxed with the simple gesture, my father wasn't a man to show when he was in pain, but I could see it etched in his features. What hurt the most was that I had put the pain there, his hurt was all because of me.

"It's great to have you back Beth." Annette said from the opposite side of the table, I gave her a smile as I took one of the sandwiches from the platter. I grabbed ahold of a turkey sandwich at the same time as the man with the dark hair.

"Sorry," he grumbled under his breath as he removed his hand and grabbed one of the other sandwiches from the pile.

"It's fine," I said just as quiet. I put the sandwich on my plate and took my knife to cut it in two. I heard someone clear their throat so I looked up. I saw my father extending his hand for me, and I felt my cheeks turn crimson. I had forgot all about saying grace. Considering the fact that Maggie and I never said grace anymore, that didn't help.

I grabbed my fathers hand and listened to him begin his prayer.

"It's such a pleasure to be able to share this meal with all of you and my daughter Beth who has come back to the farm after five long years. Now let's all offer our appreciation to The Lord for all this delicious food my wife Annette has prepared. Amen."

"Amen." I said as I released my dad's hand, but as I picked up my knife and cut my sandwich in two I felt someone's eyes on me. I let my eyes drift up and when I saw his blue ones once again I held my breath. They were so breathtaking, it's like they were almost clear. I held his stare for a second before he stood up, thanked Annette and my father, and them left the room. One by one everyone finished along with myself. I excused myself and went outside to go find the horses.

I walked inside the stables and found my horse Willow. I led her out of her stall and started to saddle her up. It had been a while since I had saddled a horse, hell it had been a while since I had seen a horse. I struggled to lift the saddle so I set it on the ground. I let a sigh escape my lips and I sat on one of the salt licks.

I looked to my right and saw the saddle being lifted off the ground. The man with the blue eyes had the saddle on the horse in a matter of seconds, I watched with amazement as he got everything ready and stuck his hand out for me. I grabbed a hold of his arm for support as I mounted my horse. I was embarrassed at the fact I could no longer saddle my own horse, but what else did I expect? I was in the city for five years; I should've known better.

"Thank you..." I said to blue eyes. I really needed to learn his name, I don't think I'd be able to go around here for a while without knowing it.

He have me a nod and started to walk out of the stables. I wiped my hands down my face and closed my eyes.

"Wait!" I said quickly causing him to stop and turn around. "What's your name?"

"Daryl." He said gruffly causing my stomach to flutter. His voice was rugged and jagged, but smooth at the same time. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before, and I liked it.

"Thank you, Daryl." I watched him give me one final nod before he turned on his heal and left. I didn't know what it was about him, but he seemed so out of place here. Although he had the ora of someone who would work on a farm, he just seemed so uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way he acted around me; like I was something to be dealt with, but something screamed stay away. I closed my eyes and gave Willow a little kick. I felt her start to trot and I took the trail that would lead out to the lake. I had only been here a few hours, but I already knew that so much was different.

* * *

**Okay so there is the very first chapter! If you would all review the chapter it only takes a minute. Every time I get a new review it means so much, it makes me feel like I'm writing something that is worth reading. Thank you,**

**ForeverBethyl**


	3. 02

_**Two**_

_-Beth_

I took Willow through the meadow an past Daddy's old barn. I saw that it happened burn down since I was here last. I made a mental note to ask Annette or my father about that later. There was nothing around to catch afire, so something must have happened that made Daddy want to burn it.

I reached the clearing near the pond Maggie, Sean, and I used to swim in as kids. We would splash water in each others faces, and when Sean or Maggie invited a friend over we would play chicken. Sometimes we just caught salamanders, or frogs an brought them back to the farm with us. Daddy didn't like I much when w brought them back, but him being the kind man he was let us keep them around for a while.

I kept to the path that was matted down by a four wheeler and some of the other horses. Things were a little overgrown, but it was not to bad. I could not feel the grass scratch against my calves yet, so it was not long enough to cut for hay yet. I let Willow walk the rest of the way to the small pond; it was apparent that she hadn't been ride much while I was living with Maggie, but that didn't make me very upset because I had never really liked people getting to involved with my horses. I never really knew why, wouldn't you want people to love and care for your horse? I guess it always made me feel like I would lose her affection, but I knew that was impossible.

I tied Willow up against a tree and stood there next to the pond for a bit just watching the ripples and the little fish swim around. I untied my boots and took off my socks before wading into the warm water. I walked in to where my thighs touched the water, the water was snug against my pale skin, and I ran my fingertips along the surface leaving tiny waves. I stood there for a while just watching the sky and the minnows swim around my toes. I looked at my reflection in the clear water. My blonde hair was a stark contrast to my milky white skin and my blue doe eyes remained open wide as I looked at my plain self. I sighed and vacated the little pond.

Willow was laying on the ground resting her head on the grass. She looked tired as I helped her up. It was the heat, I could tell. Living in New York City with Maggie for a while I almost forgot what the Georgia summers were like, but the best part was it was almost autumn.

Willow trotted back into the stalls and came to a halt outside the one she called her home. I unsaddled her and put her in the cubic holding spot. I examined the blue and yellow ribbons pined to the outside of the gate. I felt a sense of pride thinking back to those memories. I remember leaping over the gates and charging around the barrels. We were a good team, Willow and I, we always worked well together. I traced the carving of a horse on the wall by the doors. I payed attention to the prodigious detail of the mane and the muscles. I reached for the handle but before I could grab it the sliding door flew open.

"Found her!" Sean yelled behind his back. I looked at him bewildered and he just put a hand on my back to guide me toward the house.

"Why did you want to find me so bad?" I quarried my brother. I had only been gone a few hours and the sun only began to set a few minutes ago.

"Dad's curfew? Oh he must've forget to tell you!" Sean squealed as walked up the path to the house. "Well it's a new rule really. Every since the barn got burned down, Pa's been pretty strict about how we need to be back before sunset."

"I was going to as him about that later, how'd it end up burning down?" I was befuddled, dad alway took such great care of the property, and all of the buildings on it, so for the barn to burn down an accident must have happened.

"No one really knows for sure, well, except dad. I've asked him quite a few times, but he won't tell me. So don't go wasting your breath trying to pull it out of him..." Sean gave me a pat on the back before opening up the front door. I trailed him as we moved inside to the living room where quite a few people were lounging around.

"I found her in the stalls, who's job was it to check in there?" Sean said addressing the group of people now.

"Mine, but I tell you, she wasn't in there when I checked. All I saw was a bunch of hay and some horses in their stalls." A young boy with short blonde hair spoke up from the far side of the room.

"Jimmy, it's fine." Daddy spoke up as he sauntered in from the dinning room. He had put his hand on the boy's back and gave him a nod.

"Thank you, all of you, for going out and looking for, Beth. I forgot to tell her about what time curfew was. I'll give all of you some extra money on your pay this week." He spoke genuinely to each and every person in the large space. "Now, you're free to leave, and go home. I'll see you all tomorrow." He gave a final nod before motioning me over to the other side of the room. He had since sat down on the sofa and stuck his hand out for me; I took it.

"I'm sorry, I should've came and asked you about everything earlier. I just felt overwhelmed with everything. It's just so different from the city out here-"

"Beth, sweat heart, it's fine. I should've came and found you earlier and told you about this." He patted my hand before testing it back on my lap. "I'm guessing Sean told you why I set the curfew?"

"Yes, actually he did. He said ever since the barn burned down everyone had to be back by a certain time. He said you wouldn't tell anyone how it burned down though." I realized that I had just ratted out Sean about what he told me. So I added, "but I'm guessing you haven't told anyone for a reason. Like it's for their own good?"

"Well yes, I find it better if people just don't know about it. The only ones that know are Daryl and myself, and Annette of course." I nodded and stood up.

"Daddy, if you don't mind, can I go upstairs? I want to get to bed fairly soon tomorrow's a big day with school starting and all, so I want to get a bit of a jump." It was my way of getting out of our intense conversation. Dad clearly didn't want anyone to know about what happened with the barn, and the only problem with that was; I wanted to figure out what happened.

"Of coarse!" He gave me a peck on the forehead and headed off down the hall to his room, it had since gotten dark out, and I could hear the crickets chirping. I scampered up the staircase and into my room; locking the door behind me. I laid my outfit on the chair for tomorrow and took my pajamas out of the top drawer to change into. I unlocked the door and moved a few doors down the hallway and into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and put my hair up into a loose ponytail. I removed all of my make up and heard a faint knock on the wooden door. I opened it all of the way and stepped outside into the hallway. I didn't see anyone there, so I just shuffled back into my bedroom. I changed into my short striped blue shorts and a white tank top. I put my bra and my dirty clothes in the hamper next to my dresser and move to shut the window.

I saw the porch light flicker on and someone jog down the steps. I watched as the figure moved down the path and towards the baby blue truck. When the person opened the door they looked back at the house. I saw that the unknown man was, Daryl and that he was just leaving. I watched as he got in, shut the door, and turned it over. The car came to life underneath him and he pulled out of the driveway and disappeared into the distance. I closed my curtains and crawled into bed. I shut my bedside lamp off and the room went dark.

My phone started to buzz on my nightstand, and I reached over and grabbed onto it. I read what my screen was saying and clicked on the notification. It was a text message from Maggie, _how are things going? Are you settling in okay?_

I responded, _things are going well. Dad and I are getting along better than expected. At first things were tense, but we've all mellowed down. Sean is just as free willed as he was before, and everyone is doing fine. Daddy hired quite a few farm hands to help around the property. The farm has gotten much bigger since we were here last. Its more of a ranch now. How are you and Glenn doing with out me?_

It took her a couple of hours to get back to me and in that time I fell asleep. I knew that she'd understand with me starting school tomorrow, so I allowed myself to drift off fully. Tomorrow was going to be eventful, dreary, and exhausting. I would prepare as much as I could in the morning, but nothing would get me ready for everything that would happen.

There you have it, chapter two! I know its even shorter than last chapter, but I split up the p.o.v.'s So expect some Daryl next chapter! Please review t means so much, and to those of you that reviewed the last chapter, thank you so very much! I love to hear what you have to say, and there were even some long detailed ones as well! So please keep it up, and I hope to be able to respond to some of you next chapter!


	4. 03

(I'm going to go back in time a little)

_**Three**_

_Daryl_

I had felt the change in the air as soon as Hershel pulled his old, beat up, red truck into the driveway. I got out of my truck and jogged along the side of the house. I couldn't let them see me; I couldn't let her see me. Once I saw her there was no going back. Once I saw her I would tell her; I would tell her everything, everything she couldn't know. I stopped at the rear of the house and before I turned the corner I looked back. I caught a flash of blonde hair cutting through the air and Sean dodging a punch with a smug smile on his face. I saw his eyes catch mine just for a mere second and I knew I needed to go. She looked my way and eyed Merle's blue truck. I hung around back and listened to her ask questions about the truck and about whom it belonged to, once I heard my name I knew that Sean was making sure I had left. I walked across the lawn and down the path leading to barn. When I reached the ruins of red ash and what was left of the structure I stopped. I remembered the screams and the smoke mixing in the frigged winter air. I wished that I could just forget the images that were stinging and leaving wounds in my head, but I couldn't if I tried. I ran my hand through my hair before continuing down the trail.

"Daryl!" I heard a voice behind me. I stopped, and waited fro them to catch up with me. "Annette's got lunch ready." It was Zach, one of the younger farm hands. He had been there that night, he had watched all the destruction. He didn't remember, and neither did she. The flames had gone up around the wooden structure; Hershel, Maggie, Annette and I ran down after seeing the smoke. Most of the others had followed a few minutes behind. We saw her standing there holding the hand of an infant, it only took a moment to realize who it was and whom she was holding, but it was a moment to long. She turned around to face us, and pushed the little girl in the fire. Hershel and Maggie pounced on the woman and threw her in the fire while Annette fell to the ground with the rest of the people who had trailed us down to the blazing fire, including Zach. Hershel and Maggie were crying and the group that fell on the ground were unconscious. I stood there in shock as I watched and waited for the flames to die down. I climbed through the ruins. I found the charred bones of the woman we all knew. She was supposed to be dead. Josephine Greene, was Hershel's deceased wife, but only hours before she was standing in front of us throwing her youngest daughter into the fire she created. I stopped and stood next to her bones for a moment, until I heard the sound. I heard something cry out, someone. I ran towards the noise, and stopped dead in my tracks. She wasn't dead, Bethany Hope Greene, was alive and crouched in the middle of black ash and feint embers. I reluctantly put my hand on the tiny girls shoulder.

"Daryl?" My head snapped to the side, and Zach was standing there with a confused look on his face. "Annette's got lunch ready, are you coming or are you going to just stand there and stare at the barn some more?"

"I'm coming." I grumbled and started the walk up the path. I got to the front porch and grabbed the handle, Zach was right behind me, so close that I could feel his breath on my shoulder. I hated having people in my personal space, even though I liked Zach, sometimes he would get to close. I pulled the door open and stepped inside passing the door back to Zach. I walked into the dinning room and sat in my usual seat, I noticed Annette wasn't in here yet and neither was, Beth. I looked down and fiddled with my hands until I heard Zach gasp next to me. I looked up and I saw her, I clenched my jaw and looked down again. Annette brought in two plates of sandwiches, one for our end and one for the other. Each of us grabbed one and set it on our plate, but as I reached for mine so did Beth. We grabbed the same one and I yanked my hand a way and grabbed another.

"Sorry," I garbled under my breath as I watched her grab her knife and cut her sandwich in two. She was about to take a bite when Hershel cleared his throat. I watched as a shade of crimson spread across her porcelain skin. It was an appealing contrast, something many people would think of as beautiful, but I couldn't think that way. I shouldn't think that way, I was here to protect Beth, not to gawk at her, no emotional attachments. I let Hershel take my hand and Zach from the other side. I didn't bow my head I just kept my focus on her, and even when Hershel had finished his prayer I continued. She started to eat and so did I, but I didn't remove my gaze from her. It was at that moment when she looked up and that sent me back to when I found her in the barn. She looked up at me the same way she did now; bewildered and righteous. Our eyes locked for a moment and a stopped what I was doing. I needed to leave now, or I wouldn't be able to contain the information.

"Can I go?" I asked Hershel my voice a little raspy, he nodded and I stood up and left before I could even think about her again. Beth Greene was going to cause me a lot of trouble that was a fact. I went around and sat on the front porch. I needed to clear my head, but no matter what I did I couldn't stop thinking about what happened; I closed my eyes. The image was still there tattooed in vivd black ink on the back of my eyelids. Beth looked up at me from her crouch after I set my hand on her shoulder. The twelve year old girl sitting in front of me remembered nothing that happened last night, that was for sure, hell I didn't want to. I picked her up one hand resting on her back my other under her legs and I carried her to The rest of her family weeping on the ground.

Bang! my head snapped to the side and I watch the culprit run down the steps. Beth ran down the path towards the barn, so I jumped out of my seat and followed her at a distance. Luckily she didn't stop and just kept running toward the stables. I let out a breath I was holding and threw my head back in relief. I needed to make sure she wasn't running somewhere she would get hurt, or somewhere that would make her remember what happened to her five years ago. Before I could process what I was doing my legs we carrying me down to the stables. I watched from the doorway as she struggled to lift the saddle and put it on her horse, Willow. She set it next to her on the ground and sat down on a salt lick. I sighed and walked in and saddled Willow for her. I stuck out my hand to help her up. Her fingers latched on to my forearm and her nails dug into my skin, but none of it was intentional. I felt the warmth of her milky white skin that I would've imagined to be cold just because of the color. Her heat was taken away far too soon when she let go as she settled on her horse.

"Thank you," she said quietly. I could see that she was embarrassed and I didn't want her to be. Its easy to forget something that you haven't done in a long time, even if that thing was saddling your own horse. I gave her a nod then turn around ready to leave before I broke completely.

"Wait!" She cried out causing me to turn around quick. "What's your name?" She didn't remember me, and that meant she didn't remember that night, and that was the best news I had heard in a long time.

"Daryl," I said my voice low and raspy.

"Thank you, Daryl." She said giving me a smile, and I might have even given her a half smile back before I shook my head a final time and walked out of the stables. It had been easier talking to her than I had thought it would be, I imagined myself suffocating trying to withhold the information, but when I spoke with her the few worlds I said seamed to find their way out of my mouth like butter. I walked back to the house and saw Hershel sitting on the porch; I walked over and leaned on one of the posts.

"You can't keep your distance from her for ever, you know?" The old man quipped as he rocked back and forth in his chipping white chair. His white hair pulled back into a ponytail and his medium length beard rested against his chest. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans tucked into his farming boots.

"I know," I said biting on my thumb. I ran my hand through my hair and groaned.

"I'd like it if you'd drive her to school in the mornings. It would give you a chance to loosen up around her, and for her to get to know someone else around here, plus Annette and I are busy with the chickens and the horses. Sean's taking classes in the city, to try and get his degree."

"Hershel, I'll do it, but I'm not saying that things are going to be really cosy. You know me, and that's not who I am." I said giving him a look.

"I know Daryl, but you're a good friend of mine and a loyal and trustworthy worker. I've known you for a while; since you were a teenager basically, I know I can trust you with her. Annette has found out quite a bit about how what happened was possible, by reading legends and from history courses down at the CDC. We may have finally gotten somewhere with this, and until we can afford to watch her ourselves we've decided that we want you to move in with us. I know you've been living in the woods out of a tent, so I won't take no for an answer. You can go get your things tonight and when you come back in the morning I'll be here waiting."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked him shocked by what he said.

"I'm positive, Daryl, you're moving in with us. Because it's getting to be fall and you can't be living in the woods, and freezing to death; that and we need you here incase anything happens to us, and you need to take care of Beth." Hershel was sure about me moving in with him, but I wasn't. He wants me to be around his daughter, and if he understood how much I enjoyed her company today I don't think he would. I was enjoying Beth Greene's company more than I should. I sat down on the porch and watched as the sun started to set. I heard Seam shout about finding Beth and he took off toward the stables not even a few minutes later he was walking back up the trail with her, so I walked inside the house where the others were. I went in the direction of the bathroom down the hall and sat in there until I heard people start to filter out. I reentered the hallway and saw a set of little feet run up the stairs. The living room was empty when I walked in, so I opened the front door and started out.

"Daryl, I'll see you early in the morning with your things, correct?" Annette's polite voice spoke from behind me. I turned my head to the side and gave her a tiny nod of approval. "Good, get home and try and get everything packed up before the sun goes down completely; Hershel and I will be waiting for you, and ready to help you get settled in."

I got settled in my truck and backed out and started to pull out of the driveway. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Beth watching me from her window; she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. I saw her figure and her pointed breasts as she turned away and shut the curtains completely before turning off the light.

"Shit..." I whispered as I made my way home, " I'm already in too deep..."

* * *

Thats the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, its longer than the others so thats a positive sign! If you would comment and review it would mean the world! I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time to reply to you guys, but i promise I'll try and do it soon! Thanks and happy reading, ForeverBethyl


End file.
